Out Of Hand
by Yamikaisu
Summary: Raito is away because of the flu, leaving Ryuzaki and Misa alone. Remember, alcohol is very bad.
1. Dream

**I know this isn't a very popular pairing, but hell, for all you LxMisa fans, here's a fanfiction I typed up while I was bored. Spring Break FTW.**

**I believe that there will be more chapters of this, but only a few. Not like my other RaitoxL Fanfiction, I had alot to work with with them. Poor L and Misa. They're my OTP too. ; ; **

**ANYWAY. Here you go, Guys.**

**Chatper One: **_**Dream**_

Misa felt him press his body against her, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, tasting him. He wrapped his arms around Misa holding her tightly as he tasted her too. Misa was enjoying the friction between their bodies, the heat they were exchanging. He unbuttoned her blouse and placed his hands firmly over her chest, then caressing her gently. She moaned in pleasure. She was definitely enjoying this. Even though the male she was getting intimate with just happened to be Ryuzaki...

Misa woke up, breathing heavily. Remembering that she was on a floor covered with cameras, her heart raced. She only hoped that she hadn't said anything in her sleep. Throwing off the covers, Misa leaped out of bed and headed to the restroom. The sink squeaked as she turned a knob, and water poured out of the spout. Misa splashed water into her face continuously, until she decided that she was no longer "dirty."_What was with that dream? _Misa thought, as she turned the sink's knob to stop the water flow.

_Diary Entry _

_Poor Raito came down with the flu this week. He's been taken to an unknown building so that he can recover. I hope he's okay. Because Raito's sick, Ryuzaki is no longer chained to him, because he might catch something. I wish it was Ryuzaki who was sick, and not Raito. Then I could have Raito to myself, without Ryuzaki always hanging around when we date. Though like Ryuzaki says, it doesn't make a difference, because people are watching through cameras. I can't stand him. He's even gotten into my dreams somehow. That dream was a bit much, though. I would never do that with Ryuzaki. It's not even possible. _

"Are you alright, Misa-san?" Ryuzaki asked, turning to Misa as she walked onto the main floor. "You seemed a bit upset when you got out of bed this morning."

"I had a feeling you were watching me." Misa pouted. "That's why I'm upset."

"You should be used to it by now, considering it's already been a month since you started living here." Ryuzaki replied. "In fact, you've never minded until this morning."

"Leave me alone." Misa sighed, taking a seat next to Ryuzaki. She didn't usually do this, but this morning, Misa took a close look at Ryuzaki.

He was sitting how he normally sat, which wouldn't be considered normal at all; he had his feet on the chair aligned with his bottom, and his knees bent against his chest. In fact, nothing could really be considered normal about Ryuzaki. His hair was black and messy, it didn't seem like he usually combed it, and it looked like it was cut very unevenly. His haircut was probably the strangest thing about him, next to the way he sat. The next thing was his eyes. First of all, they were big, which emphasized on the detail of how black and deep his pupils were, like the abyss, mysterious and intriguing. Beneath these round eyes were dark marks of an insomniac, he looked like he didn't even sleep. The dark marks completed the emphasis of his eyes, the deepness of them, the darkness, the way his stare pulled you in, nearly penetrating your mind. To add onto the list of weirdness, Ryuzaki was also very pale, and thin, considering all that junk food he ate. Misa had never seen Ryuzaki eat a decent meal before. Yet he was _underweight._And it wasn't just his appearance that was weird, Ryuzaki had several quirks that could make him stand out in a crowd. He never stood straight, to start with, though he was still very tall even when he was hunching. He didn't usually wear shoes, and when he did wear shoes, he didn't wear any socks, and when he wasn't wearing shoes his toes were usually wrestling against one another. He always pressed a finger or a thumb to his mouth, and kept it there, even if he was talking, rubbing his lip now and then. Though, that habit, along with biting fingernails is common. But other things, like the way Ryuzaki picked things up, like they were contaminated or, were not common habits. You could call these quirks about Ryuzaki weird...or you could call Ryuzaki interesting.

They didn't match up, though. While the way he looked and acted were anything but normal, his speech was that of an intelligent gentleman. He spoke politely to everyone, even when he was losing his patience, he kept his courtesy well at his lips. When Misa realized that Ryuzaki noticed her staring, she looked past him, to pretend she was looking at something behind him instead of at him.

Ryuzaki kept his gaze on her. "Misa-san, is there some reason that you're on this floor instead of on your own floor?" He asked curiously.

"I'm bored." Misa answered simply. She tried to keep her answers breif so that Ryuzaki didn't try to find meanings behind her words. She hated that.

"Is this floor more exciting than your floor?"

"Yeah, you're on this floor."

Ryuzaki's eyes grew slightly wider. Misa gasped at what she had just implied.

"I mean to say that there are people on this floor! It's boring by myself, that's all!" She squeaked, standing up from her seat. Ryuzaki remained silent for a second or two.

"I see." His expression was blank. "Are you going to go with Matsuda-san then?"

"I have a day off today, I don't need to be with Matsu." Misa paused, then gave Ryuzaki a hard look. "Or are you trying to get rid of me?"

"That's not it. I was assuming that for fun, Matsuda-san would be more to your liking than me." Ryuzaki replied, popping a sugar cube into his mouth.

Misa blinked. "I can have fun with you. What do you like to do, Ryuzaki?" She asked.

"I like to investigate cases."

"No, no. I mean like a hobby."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Hobby...I don't really have a hobby."

"Eh? Don't you have something you like to do in your spare time?" Misa asked, sitting down again, resting her elbow on the desk.

"It depends on what mood I'm in." Ryuzaki answered.

"So what do you want to do right now, Ryuzaki?"

"Catch a super-natural mass murderer." Ryuzaki said, eating another sugar cube. Misa frowned.

"I meant with me, help me have fun, Ryuzaki." She demanded, pouting. Ryuzaki turned his head to look at her strangely.

"I don't know what I would like to do with you."

_Perverted thoughts are rushing into my head. I wish he had worded that differently. _

Ryuzaki decided to pretend that he didn't see Misa blush.

"Ryuzaki, how come you never fix yourself up?" Misa asked just to jump to another subject.

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Why would I need to fix myself up, Misa-san?" He asked.

"Because a person's appearance says alot about them." Misa replied. "It would give people a good opinion of you."

Ryuzaki unwrapped a bar of chocolate. "I never really cared what other thought about me or my appearance. It's really a waste of time." He bit into the chocolate bar. "Anyway, even if I did fix myself up, it would make no difference. I usually investigate in a room with no human contact with anyone for months." He added. "There's no point in taking the time if no one is going to see you."

Misa stared curiously. "So you don't have to be ashamed of anything when no one can see you?"

"I have no reason to be ashamed, and even if I did, no one could see me. Yes." Ryuzaki answered.

"So in that room do you walk around naked?" Misa asked.

Ryuzaki placed a hand on his forehead holding back a laugh. "No, Misa-san, I don't walk around naked." He replied smiling.

"Why not? No one could see you in that room anyway." Misa argued playfully.

"I wear clothes for warmth, Misa-san." Ryuzaki laughed lightly.

"So if there were really comfortable clothes that were really warm, and they were see-through, you wouldn't mind wearing them?" Misa asked.

"I suppose, if I wanted to find the time to locate someone who bothered to make that sort of thing." Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Hmm. I bet you'd look nice if you fixed yourself up, Ryuzaki." Misa hummed. "It would bring out your eyes better."

"My eyes?" Ryuzaki repeated.

Misa smiled. "You have really cute eyes."

From that statement it seemed as though Ryuzaki were suddenly lost in his own thoughts. "Thank you." He said finally, looking back to Misa.

Misa giggled. "Just stating a fact."

Ryuzaki's computer made a noise, causing Ryuzaki to turn his eyes to the monitor. He looked at the text on the screen, then turned to it, typing something in. He seemed very caught up in this, but Misa wanted his attention. She frowned at this. Why did she want his attention anyway? Ryuzaki was an interesting person, and her friend, but, she didn't usually give him this much attention. No, that was probably because Raito was not there to take her attention, so she could give it to a friend. That's right, Ryuzaki was just a good friend of hers. ... ... Then again...you don't have dreams of having sex with good friends, do you? Misa fidgeted, frustrated. She could just talk to Ryuzaki. He seemed to know the answer to everything, and would help her feel better about this. ... But it would be awkward as hell to tell someone, "I had a sex dream about you," if they weren't your boyfriend. Also, what if the answer Ryuzaki gave her was one she didn't want to hear at all? She sighed and watched Ryuzaki's fingers hit the keyboard. Ryuzaki seemed to not have noticed Misa's sigh at all, as he was probably caught up in some information from the Kira case. Stupid Kira. He got in the way of everything. Misa decided to shake Ryuzaki's shoulder to get his attention. Ryuzaki turned his eyes to her because of the contact she had made with him, and how her small hands were still on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked with slight interest. Misa frowned and looked down. Could she really tell him such a thing? Ryuzaki took more interest in Misa when he saw how red her face was. "What's the matter? You look so flushed."

"R-Ryuzaki..." Misa breathed as if she had just ran sixteen laps on the track. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"Yes?" A simple response, but it demanded so much. Misa took her sweet time to breathe slowly and think about how to word her sentence. Ryuzaki didn't have all the paitience in the world, but it wasn't like he could push her to speak when she looked so upset and embarassed.

Misa put her gaze directly to Ryuzaki. "I had...a dream about you." So much for wording. Ryuzaki stared at the girl with a blank look.

"What kind of dream?" Ryuzaki asked, placing his thumb to his lips. Misa frowned. How was she going to word _that?_

"The kind of dream that I'd much rather have about Raito," Is what came out. Good. At least it wasn't something like, "You were having sex with me and I loved it," which was more or less actually pretty true.

Ryuzaki looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Don't worry, dreams can be based upon what lingers in the back of your mind sometimes, little things that you don't actually want. It's most likely that you had that dream because you believe me to be a pervert." He explained.

Misa exhaled in relief, though she didn't feel overly satisfied with the answer she had been given. She scooted her chair next to Ryuzaki's, her face closer to his. "Ryuzaki.."

Ryuzaki stared oddly at Misa now, wondering what she was going to do. "Yes?"

"I..want to know for sure..." Misa said, looking into Ryuzaki's eyes and blushing. Ryuzaki looked back into hers, with a very blank expression.

"What do you mean by that, Misa-san?" He asked. Ryuzaki was taken by surprise when Misa grasped his jaw and pulled closer to him. The red upon her face tinted brighter.

"I need to check.." Misa breathed scarcely. Ryuzaki's cute eyes were wider than usual now. Soon enough, Misa very hesitantly pressed her lips softly to Ryuzaki's. Ryuzaki arched his body, emitting a soft and short purr as Misa kissed him. The small moan made Misa's heart beat faster, and she broke the kiss, only to press into his lips firmer, sucking at his mouth. Ryuzaki twisted around a bit, pulling his body upwards as she licked at his lips. He placed his hands softly to her face, seeming like he didn't know if he was trying to pull her in, or push her away. Misa decided that at least he liked it, whether he wanted it to happen or not, Ryuzaki liked it.

Not sure whether he was allowed to kiss back, Ryuzaki moved his lips, sucking slighlty on Misa's lower lip. Misa gasped in ecstasy. Ryuzaki gained confidence, gripping on Misa's face softly and licking the edge of her mouth. Misa seemed to lick back, to get him to put his tongue in. Ryuzaki pushed his lips on hers, entering her mouth, rolling his tongue around, teasing her tongue. Misa's lips tightened on his, and she pushed him back a bit, when she realized she was getting more from Ryuzaki than she had gotten from her own boyfriend. Misa broke the kiss now, catching her breath. She rested her head against Ryuzaki's chest. His heart was racing. His unsteady breath had an effect on his ribs, pressing against Misa's head. Misa could tell that Ryuzaki had become extremely flustered. Misa rested her hands on Ryuzaki's shoulders, and kissed his collarbone softly.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to my room." Misa said, standing up. She didn't look directly at him.

When she was gone, Ryuzaki pressed his forehead to his knees, grasping onto his shins.

_Diary Entry_

_I kissed Ryuzaki yesterday, to find out if that dream was really just a fling or not. To tell the truth, it felt too good. It confused me even more. I woke up this morning and found myself drinking wine to calm myself down. I hope this doesn't get too out of hand. _

**.CHAPTER END.**


	2. Option

**UPDATE! Apparently alot of people wanted to see another chapter, so, here you go. Warning: Slight smut ahead.**

**Chapter Two: Option**

Another dream. Misa didn't know why, but she had another dream about him. It was a bit less romantic, but more or less...

Misa was restrained this time. She was blindfolded, her arms immobilized by a straight jacket, her body held so she stood against a wall, bound to it by her neck and ankles. She was gagged so she couldn't scream. She had no pants or skirt - the only thing to clothe her was the straight jacket. She hadn't moved for a while, but she suddenly heard Ryuzaki's voice whispering to her. Long thin fingers slid upon her legs, and she made a noise in surprise, and tried to move. Ryuzaki told her not to, and for some reason, she obeyed. Ryuzaki removed the gag from her mouth, and kissed her gently on the lips. He stroked all around her body, while kissing at her neck, licking at it, sucking at it. She couldn't do anything to stop him.

She woke up like she did the previous morning. Flustered and stressed out as she could be. Misa stood from her bed and walked to the fridge, to bring out a bottle of wine for the second time. She pulled out the cork and sighed. This wasn't going to get anywhere good, but at least it would make her feel less stress. Misa gulped down nearly 3/4's of the bottle.

Misa now fluttered around the hallway, bumping against the walls every now and then. She leaned against a wall and slumped down to the floor, giggling excessively. No one was in her room, so she had drank a bit too much, and was now wandering the hallways, not even knowing where she was headed. She found that funny somehow. She was halfway to the investigation floor, which she had previously only gone to to talk to Ryuzaki, and got that kiss.

Ryuzaki dragged his feet across the floor, walking with his eyes to the ground. He himself was still thinking about that kiss. The fact that Misa actually had the urge to kiss him made his theory about her dream seem unlikely to be true. Misa wouldn't be the type of person who would kiss someone out of pure curiousity. She was very loyal to her boyfriend to say the least. It confused Ryuzaki why she had even kissed him. Not that he was complaining, but...

Ryuzaki stopped at the sight of a small blonde sitting on the floor. Misa looked up at Ryuzaki and stared at him lazily. She swayed a bit, and then fell on her side. She sat up again clumsily, giggling at herself. Ryuzaki noticed that Misa was being strangely stupid, and that her face was flushed. That could only mean that she was drunk. Or she was swooning over him, which was unthinkable.

"Misa-san, what are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked as he watched her sway again.

"Ryuzaki" Misa slurred. "I was on my way to talk to you."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Well, I'm here. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Misa giggled again as she looked up at Ryuzaki. "Can ya guess?"

Ryuzaki stared blankly. "Did you have another dream?"

"Bingo!" Misa said as she shot her finger into the air. Ryuzaki looked at Misa strangley. Misa smiled at him. "It was a bit different though, ya know. You strapped me up against the wall and started touching me everywhere. I couldn't do anything back, so that felt a bit strange, ya know? Ya know, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki sighed. _Another dream, and this time it was as if I was a rapist in her dream. _He thought. He shook his head lightly. "Misa-san, are you planning to stand up?" Ryuzaki asked, watching Misa still on the floor.

Misa reached her arm out to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stared at her for a bit, then took hold of her arm. Misa smiled at him before pulling him on top of her and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him in place. Ryuzaki's eyes were wide again, as he was only inches away from Misa's face, not to mention that he was on top of her. "M-Misa-san, let me up please."

Misa pouted. "Ryuzaki doesn't like me?" Ryuzaki didn't answer. There was barely any use trying to reason with someone who was drunk. Misa hummed as she pulled Ryuzaki's body closer to hers. "Come on, you pervert."

"Come on?" Ryuzaki repeated. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

Misa rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be doing _me_." Ryuzaki stiffened.

"Misa-san, you're drunk." He said simply.

"And you're a pervert with a drunk girl under you. Don't you want to do something?" Misa teased.

"I would never take advantage of a drunk woman." Ryuzaki said firmly.

"Even if she wanted you to?" Misa asked. Ryuzaki was taken by surprise at this.

"You're drunk. You don't know if you want this." He answered.

"Come on, Ryuzaki Have a little fun!" Misa insisted. "You know for a fact that Raito doesn't do anything fun to me!"

"Even so, Misa-san. I doubt you would want to cheat on your boyfriend." Ryuzaki said, attempting to move off of her. Her legs tightened on his waist.

"It's not cheating if he never finds out." Misa argued. "I'm sure you want this too, don't you?"

Ryuzaki pursed his lips. He was well aware that he was at least ten times stronger than Misa, and could move right off of her with ease, without her doing anything about it. He _could _do that, but it mattered more if he _wanted _to do that. He had a very cute super model who wanted him to do her this very moment. She was drunk, but more or less, she wanted it. If she didn't like him at all, she wouldn't go for such a thing even when drunk. So Ryuzaki was looking at three options: Play it safe and get off of Misa, make it slightly interesting and pretend to fight against her without actually pushing her away, or have some fun and give her what she asked for. L had morals. Ryuzaki had morals. Despite that, he was still, as Misa said, a pervert. Everyone is perverted to some extent. Ryuzaki was not going to just push a very good chance to ease his sexual urges away. Though it would be a very bad idea to take advantage of a celebrity. Knowing her, Misa would press charges against Ryuzaki for date rape if he did something like that, just to keep her reputation safe. So he would choose...

Misa pulled herself up and pushed Ryuzaki's back to the floor. Now she was ontop of him. She placed his hips firmly between her legs so that she was straddled ontop of him.

"Jeeez Am I gonna have to do all the work here?" Misa whined. Ryuzaki stared up at Misa with anticipation rushing through his body. Was she really going to go this far? Misa sighed in irritation, firmly pressing her pelvis against Ryuzaki's waist area. He arched his back slightly in reaction to this. Misa giggled at the reaction, and began to slide her pelvis firnly against Ryuzaki to tempt him. Ryuzaki's heart raced. Misa actually did it. She was grinding against him. It was unexpected for her to be so perverted -- but then again, everyone is perverted to some extent. This was how perverted she was...Ryuzaki guessed from the beginning that since Misa thought everything that he did to be perverted, that she was perverted too, since she was the one thinking about it. This was a bit much, not that he was complaining.

Misa jumped in surprise, then laughed. "Aah, you horn dog!" She teased. Ryuzaki was fully aware of what she was talking about when she said that. He had already gotten hard from Misa's actions. Though he felt extremely uncomfortable. _Just don't do anything. Don't protest, don't encourage. _

Misa giggled as she rubbed against him once more, now feeling the pleasure of his length poking out to brush against her. Ryuzaki almost succeeded at holding back a pleasured moan, but Misa heard it very clearly. She smiled, pressing against him a bit firmer now, rubbing slowly. Ryuzaki's body was now moving in a slight upward motion, as if he wanted to thrust, but was desperately holding it back. Misa released a moan when Ryuzaki had gotten his length to press firmly against her undergarments. Ryuzaki began to breathe heavily as he pressed against Misa, making her emit sounds of pleasure from his motion.

There are times when you feel like you have complete control of yourself, that you are able to keep your cool even when you're being urged to do something you half want to do, knowing there will be dire consequences. There are times when you can keep yourself calm and make the safe decision. For Ryuzaki, it was _not_ that time. He knew because he had already grabbed Misa and pushed himself ontop of her, and begun to kiss her passionately. As if he had been starving for Misa for an eternity -- that's how he kissed her. He sucked firmly on Misa's mouth, taking in deep breaths as he kissed her, pressing his body against hers. Emitting another sound of pleasure beneath Ryuzaki's lips, Misa wrapped her arms around the man and begun to kiss back, not objecting when he allowed his tongue in and swirled it inside her mouth. Ryuzaki was freaking out on the inside. He had already unbuttoned her shirt, and was now touching her chest, his hands were pressing on her. She seemed to be liking it. Ryuzaki liked it too, but that was the problem. He had never done this before. He was acting dependantly on instinct, what his body told him to do. Basically, Ryuzaki wasn't thinking at all. Of consequences, of his morals, nothing. His body was burning with the intense desire to go all the way.

Misa shuddered when Ryuzaki nuzzled her neck. He then pressed his lips on her neck softly, as his body pressed firmly against hers. Misa was left breathless as she kissed Ryuzaki on the lips, and he kissed back passionately. Their passion was broken by the sound of a voice.

"R-Ryuzaki!!" The sound echoed through the hallway. Ryuzaki looked to the voice, but was quickly pulled into another kiss by Misa. Matsuda watched with wide eyes as Ryuzaki barely tried to pull away from the kissing, Misa keeping his lips against hers. Ryuzaki struggled to pull himself out of the kiss, mainly mentally.

"M-Misa-san..Matsuda-san is here..." He said when he could finally pull away from her grasp.

Matsuda twitched. "Ryuzaki, you know you shouldn't be doing that to a model with a boyfriend..."

Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes, then looked up at Matsuda. "Matsuda-san, _Misa-san _approached _me_." He explained, as he watched Misa slide up against his arm and lock her arms around his shoulders.

Matsuda stared dumbfounded at Misa, then looked at Ryuzaki. "Misa-Misa is drunk..?"

Ryuzaki nodded, placing a thumb over his lips. Misa frowned.

"I'm not drunk, Matsu." She said, relying on Ryuzaki's body to push herself to stand. Almost immediately, she stumbled and fell ontop of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki fell back to the floor, and Misa was on him again, giggling at the tumble. She began kissing his neck. Ryuzaki held his desires back now, and pushed her upwards so he could sit up.

"Misa-san needs some rest." Ryuzaki said to Matsuda.

"Misa-san needs some sex." She corrected Ryuzaki mockingly. Ryuzaki gave her a look that was half-embarrassed, while his eyes were also telling her to be serious.

"You're lucky, Ryuzaki, I wish Misa-Misa had seen me first while she was drunk." Matsuda sighed, rubbing his head.

"Whoa whoa. I'm not _that_ drunk, Matsu." Misa protested lazily with a finger. Matsuda stared at Misa, then to Ryuzaki.

"Uhhm...uh..." The thing that Matsuda was uhhm uh-ing about was the fact that Misa should have found Matsuda more attractive than Ryuzaki, since Matsuda looked completely normal, yet she openly implied that she liked Ryuzaki over Matsuda...who did not look normal in any way.

"Misa-san, you should rest now." Ryuzaki said, standing. "Before you start hurling."

"I won't hurl!" Misa argued, still sitting on the ground. She reached her arms towards Ryuzaki. "Carry me!"

Ryuzaki stared at her with a blank expression on his face. After a minute or two of thought and silence, he lifted the girl into his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. It would have been called sweeping her off her feet, but she was sitting on the ground. Misa giggled happily smiling at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki wasn't very comfortable with how he was holding her, but she had asked, and there was no use arguing with a drunk.

"If you start gagging, I'm going to drop you." Ryuzaki warned Misa, so things wouldn't end up as Ryuzaki wearing new designs on his shirt. Misa nodded happily, kissing Ryuzaki on the lips. Ryuzaki pulled away a bit. "Misa-san, please keep in mind that you have a boyfriend..."

Misa's expression and lips fell silent. "...Raito wouldn't care." She said, seeming slightly sobered up. Ryuzaki stared blankly at Misa. _So...she's fully aware of that fact..._ Ryuzaki thought.

"Misa-san, I'd like you to go to sleep. You'll probably have a headache later in the day..." He said, heading to her room. Misa kept her eyes down. She absently draped her arms around Ryuzaki's shoulders, sighing softly as he walked to her room. Ryuzaki observed Misa's expressions. _When she's drunk, I guess, she can be honest with herself, _Ryuzaki thought. _It must be painful not to lie to herself and realize that Raito doesn't love her. _Ryuzaki walked into Misa's room, laying her on the rose-print sheets of her bed. He tilted his head to the side. Already she was asleep. Ryuzaki ran his fingers through Misa's locks of golden hair. _If she knows that deep inside, I wonder what it is...what drives Misa to lie to herself and stay by Raito no matter the circumstances. The only reason I can think of is that she's the 2nd Kira, and would be killed if she betrayed Raito -- Kira. But could this sweet girl really be a mass murderer..? _Ryuzaki shook his head lightly. _I shouldn't let emotions control judgement. I know that.. _Ryuzaki sighed and walked out of Misa's room.

_Diary Entry_

_My head is hurting like hell right now, so I'll make this quick. I don't remember the specifics, but I know I did something with Ryuzaki in the early morning. I have to ask him about that later. I hope that pervert didn't let things go too far. It's 6:00pm. I'm gonna go ask him right now._

**.CHAPTER END.**


	3. Sleep

**Oh hey thar. I finished another chapter of this LxMisa shitz. c: If you wanna read it, it's just below this bold stuff.**

**WARNING: MAJOR PERVERTEDNESS AHEAD! MAJOR.**

_**Chapter Three: Sleep**_

"I did not do that either."

"What about my clothes? Did you take anything off?"

Ryuzaki sat silent, sipping into his cup of tea. Misa's eyes widened and her cheeks rose colored.

"You took my clothes off?!" Misa nearly screamed. Ryuzaki jumped back a little.

"Not entirely. I opened your blouse." Ryuzaki said calmly, dropping a sugar cube into his tea. Misa reddened.

"Pervert!"

"Misa-san provoked me."

"I was drunk!"

"_You_ opened the bottle, _knowing_ you were going to get drunk. Did you expect to have self-control?"

"I expected you to have some!"

"I do have self-control. If I didn't have self-control, I would have without a doubt had sex with you."

Misa groaned. "Don't tell me that!"

Ryuzaki eyed her silently, taking another sip of tea. "You're the one who told me to be honest."

Misa frowned, her face still red from thinking about the thought of Ryuzaki and her having... "Then again, people like you don't usually take advantage of women." She said, mainly to herself.

"People like me?" Ryuzaki repeated absently.

"Raito wouldn't ever do that either." Misa said, smiling. Ryuzaki tilted his head. Misa looked at Ryuzaki questioningly, since it was rare that Ryuzaki didn't get what Misa meant. "You and Raito think on the same level, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean that we think the same." Ryuzaki replied.

"Eh?"

"Personality, experiences, and emotion affect a person's train of thought. While it's true that Raito-kun and I are on the same level, it doesn't mean that he would do exactly what I would do in certain scenarios. We think differently."

Misa stared. "Uhhm..."

"For example. If you were in love with me, instead of Raito--"

"Don't even go there."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "It was an example."

"But I wouldn't betray Raito like that."

"I said _instead _of Raito."

"But I would never choose you over Raito! I love Raito!"

"If you hadn't met Raito."

Misa blinked. "Oh."

"If you had fallen in love with me instead of Raito, I would act completely different from him as a boyfriend."

"Hey, are you saying that you'd be a better lover than Raito?!" Misa shouted at Ryuzaki.

"No...I'd just act different."

"Why would you act different?"

"...Because I was raised differently from Raito. So I'd act differently."

Misa thought for a bit. _Yeah, I guess that's true. He does act different from Raito, completely different in fact. _ "So...you would have sex with me?" Ryuzaki stared oddly at the blonde. Misa blinked, realizing what she implied. "That's not an offer!!" She said, pointing a finger.

"No, of course it's not." Ryuzaki replied, his expression blank. "And under some circumstances, I would have sex with you."

Misa blushed. "So you did have sex with me last night, while I was drunk."

"I told you, I didn't go that far." Ryuzaki reminded her.

"Liar!"

"You don't trust me?"

Misa's mind went blank. She trusted Ryuzaki to a certain extent, like to handle things that involved serious business, but she didn't usually trust men that were around when she was drunk. "..No. I don't." Misa was taken by surprise when she saw a little smile on Ryuzaki's face. She looked questioningly at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"You hesitated to answer." Ryuzaki pointed out, absently putting a thumb to his lip.

Misa pursed her lips, then sighed. "Alright, I trust you."

"That's good to hear."

Not knowing what to say now, Misa stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room now. See you later, Ryuzaki." She headed to her room, lightly ruffling Ryuzaki's hair when she passed by him. Ryuzaki turned his head to Misa as she headed towards the elevator.

--

Misa layed in her bed now. 11:30pm. She should have been asleep, but she was wide awake. What was it? She could get to sleep all the other nights, but now her entire body denied that she even needed sleep. Maybe it was the dreams...they made her so stressed, her body was reacting to it. Bad. She didn't want to end up like Ryuzaki, with bags under her eyes. Her popularity in magazines would decrease dramatically. No...she would probably just have to dye her hair black and start dressing gothy 24/7... _Why am I even considering that? _She thought, rolling her eyes. She sat up in bed, groaning. It wasn't the bed that was keeping her up, that's for sure. Misa's bed was roomy, though it was an exaggeration, Aizawa once looked at the rose print sheeted bed and said, "It would probably take you five minutes to roll to the other side." Misa giggled when he said that. It was a pretty big bed. Not to mention that the matress felt like heaven. It was right in the middle of firm and soft. Misa wondered how she could stay awake with that kind of comfort. It was definetly the dreams that were keeping her up. Looking around the room absently, Misa remembered that there were cameras in the room. She stared up at the ceiling hesitantly.

"Ryuzaki, if you can hear me, call my cellphone.." Misa told the ceiling. She looked over to her cellphone that rested on the dresser. Nothing...

_Whhhiiiiiiiiirrrr..._

_Oh, of course was wasn't going to respond that soon. Silly Misa. _Still, it surprised Misa that it only took 5 seconds until the phone started vibrating. She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"What is it, Misa-san?" Ryuzaki's voice came from her phone.

"...I can't sleep..." Misa hesitated to say. Ryuzaki was well aware that Misa couldn't sleep, since he saw through the cameras that her eyes were wide open.

Still, he asked her, "You can't? Why is that?"

"...I don't know." Misa answered softly.

"You don't know?" Ryuzaki repeated.

"I d--" Misa squirmed slightly in her bed, then sighed. "It's the damn dreams." She answered now honestly, since she had a feeling that Ryuzaki knew she was lying.

"..I'm sorry, I can't really do anything about those dreams." Ryuzaki said sighing into the phone.

Misa pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. "Would you come into my room and stay with me?"

"...Stay with you, for what reason? If it's me in those dreams it doesn't make sense that you would want me so close in your room." Ryuzaki said. He wasn't really objecting to it, but he still wondered. That of which was rare for Ryuzaki.

"Please?"

"..."

She had yet to answer the question, but Ryuzaki agreed anyway. It's not like he was going to complain about Misa calling him to her room. When she saw Ryuzaki walk through the door, Misa smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"That's alright..." Ryuzaki looked around the room for a place he could sit.

"Ryuzaki, you can be in the bed with me. It's big anyway." Misa said, trying not to blush from her words.

Ryuzaki hesitated. He soon shuffled over to the bed and placed himself on it, his gaze away from Misa's. He placed his thumb in his mouth. "Do you just want me to sit here, Misa-san?"

Misa thought a bit. "Uhh...it's kind of weird if you watch me sleep. You should sleep too!"

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "What's the point of me being here if I go to sleep anyway, Misa-san?"

"Umm..I just don't want to sleep alone. I need to be in the presence of someone. I think that might help somehow." Misa answered hesitantly.

"Then why me of all people? Why the one you're dreaming about?"

"It's not because I'm dreaming about you that I chose you, Ryuzaki. I just trust that I can be safe with you more than anyone else here."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Even so, I don't fall asleep easily. I just usually wait until my vision fades."

Misa frowned. "That doesn't sound good at all." Ryuzaki still kept his eyes away from Misa the entire time she was talking to him. "It's probably those bright computer screens," Misa continued. "Oh, wait! I think I have something for that.." She opened the draw next to her, rustling through some expensive perfumes, soaps, lotions, what seemed to be just a variety of glass bottles to Ryuzaki. Finally, Misa pulled out a black piece of cloth and scooted next to Ryuzaki. "Here it is..." She said, placing the cloth onto Ryuzaki's face. Ryuzaki suddenly jumped backwards, making Misa squeak a bit. "What's wrong?!"

"Sorry..I wasn't expecting something to touch my face.." Ryuzaki answered as he eyed the black cloth. Misa sighed.

"You startled me...Look, this is something to block light from your eyes while you sleep." She explained, placing the cloth over Ryuzaki's eyes. Ryuzaki sat completely still while Misa tied the cloth around his head. "Can you see anything?"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "But now I just feel blind." He said facing downwards. "I don't think this will get me to sleep."

"Well it helps if you..." Misa paused, softly gripping his shoulder so that he wouldn't get startled. "..Lay down.."

She pushed his back to the bedsheets. He was still a bit startled when she did this, but he only made a slight gasp. Misa stared oddly at him. It seemed like beds made him nervous. He lied on the bed completely still, his arms seemingly frozen at his sides.

"Is it helping?" Misa asked. Her hand was still pressed on his chest to let him know that she was there.

"I don't know..." Ryuzaki murmured. If he was making any certain expression, Misa couldn't see it behind the blindfold.

Misa suddenly had a strange urge. Moving her hand off of Ryuzaki's chest, she slipped it under his shirt.

Warm...

She slowly began to slide her hand against the side of Ryuzaki's stomach, up to his near chest, back down to his waist, again and again.

"Huh...?" Ryuzaki said it so softly it seemed like a moan. He couldn't help but squirm a bit from Misa's touch. "Misa-san..."

Misa smiled at the strange innocence in Ryuzaki's voice. Ryuzaki seemed to get nervous from this kind of contact. The first time Misa kissed him, he fidgeted like this. _Ryuzaki said he would investigate in a room without contact from any other human being for months...He's never around in the public..and I doubt he makes close friends. That can only mean that Ryuzaki is a virgin. Is that why he gets so nervous? _

Virgin...why was she thinking of this type of thing? No, considering she was having sex dreams it was normal for those thoughts to come up. But, why was she having sex dreams? Those two things seem to stem from the same concept...she wanted to be Ryuzaki's first...

She blushed from the thoughts, but kept stroking Ryuzaki's side. "Do you like the contact?" She asked softly.

"...It feels nice...it's making me nervous..." Ryuzaki answered, the moan in his voice implying that he was more than nervous. But nervous wasn't the word.

Excited sounds more accurate.

Misa scooted her body closer to Ryuzaki's and pressed her lips softly to his. Ryuzaki's warm body gradually began to heat up. He grasped Misa's shoulders, kissing back. Soon enough Ryuzaki successfully pulled Misa ontop of himself, and deepened their kiss. He swirled his tongue inside Misa's mouth gradually, seemingly wiping against the entire area of her mouth. Misa's tongue met Ryuzaki's and she played with it, moving against Ryuzaki's body slightly. Breaking the kiss, Misa pulled the blindfold off of Ryuzaki's eyes.

"Ryuzaki..I definetly won't be able to sleep." Misa sighed, caressing Ryuzaki's face.

Ryuzaki stared up at her. Unlocking his arms from Misa's waist, he urged up. "I suppose I wasn't able to help you after all."

"That's not what I meant." Misa insisted, pushing Ryuzaki back to the bed. Ryuzaki looked questioningly at Misa. "Ryuzaki, I think the only way I'll stop having dreams is if my dream is fufilled." She explained.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened slightly. "I see..."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"I haven't."

_So he is a virgin..and I'm going to be his first..._ Misa blushed at the thought. "Well...just go steady...foreplay first, then we can get to the actual..."

Ryuzaki pushed Misa off of him, then pulled himself ontop of her so she was now under him. Holding himself above her, Ryuzaki sucked on Misa's neck. She moaned slightly, jerking her hips up against his thighs.

"Nnh..." Ryuzaki blushed from the movement, but went back to what he attempted. Placing Misa's hips between his legs, he straddled himself atop Misa. Ryuzaki rubbed his pelvis firmly against Misa's body, making her squirm slightly under him. She blushed deeply. _Where did he learn that..? _ Ryuzaki pressed firmer, allowing Misa to feel that he was already getting hard. Misa gently grasped Ryuzaki's crotch, making Ryuzaki gasp and jerk up his hips. She blushed and softly started rubbing Ryuzaki's crotch. Ryuzaki moaned as he moved his crotch against Misa's palm, rubbing her back. Misa blushed even deeper as she grasped Ryuzaki's wrist, pulling one of his hands to her chest. Ryuzaki's eyes widened as his hand was pressed to Misa's breast. She guided his movement, pushing his palm against her firmly. Ryuzaki hesitantly pressed against it, making Misa's moan become slightly more excited. Seeing that Misa liked it, Ryuzaki squeezed her breast gently, pressing it upwards also. Ryuzaki continued pushing on Misa's breast, squeezing it lightly.

_He's not too bad for an amateur.._

Misa tugged at Ryuzaki's jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down along with his boxers. Ryuzaki helped her take his pants completely off. Misa's eyes widened as she grasped Ryuzaki's length.

"Ah..it's huge..." She said aloud. Ryuzaki looked a bit nervous from that comment. Becoming aroused by the length, Misa gripped it with both hands, jerking on it slowly.

"Haanh..." Ryuzaki's hips moved again as Misa jerked on him. He felt himself getting harder. Misa stroked Ryuzaki's length, then began to jerk faster. Ryuzaki looked like he was completely captivated, his face was completely red, his eyes were almost shut, and his lips were seperated, a crevice in his mouth as he moaned. Misa thought he was going to start drooling. Ryuzaki licked at Misa's lips as he kissed her passionately again, his fingers then slipping down to her waist, down to her hips, under her night gown and...

"Aah..! Ryuzaki..!" Misa moaned almost too loudly.Ryuzaki continued kissing her while also slipping a finger into her. Misa gasped and moaned as she pulled at Ryuzaki's shirt now. Ryuzaki broke off a kiss when Misa began to pull his shirt off, almost immediately helping her do so. The white long-sleeved shirt came off, revealing a bare pale torso. Surprisingly Ryuzaki wasn't that scrawny as Misa thought, he was actually a bit muscular around the chest and shoulders. Misa ran her fingers across Ryuzaki's back, blushing at how finely built he was. Ryuzaki smiled softly at Misa when he saw her blush, as he began to fondle her chest. Repeating a process, his hand was in her panties again, his long thin fingers inside of her. She moaned agained, a surprised moan like a squeak, needless to say she was pleased. Ryuzaki then pulled her undergarments down to her knees, bringing his head down and pulling her legs slightly apart. He then placed his mouth onto her vulva and started sucking it. Misa's heart raced.

"Uwaah! Ryuzaki..!" She gasped. Misa was becoming breathless as her body pulsed and she blushed intensely. Ryuzaki was eating her out. How dirty and perverted! But of course, Misa loved it. Ryuzaki placed a hand on her thigh, sliding his hand against it, and then began to suck harder. Misa's eyes widened as she felt herself throbbing inside. Every part of Misa's body loved Ryuzaki's action on her. More than she wanted.

Releasing Misa's vulva from his lips, Ryuzaki licked Misa's entrance. Misa gripped onto his head and pushed him away slightly.

"You don't have to..." Misa barely managed to say. Ryuzaki nodded, taking hold of Misa's wrists and pulling himself back to her collarbone, kissing it, and pulling his waist to hers.. Very slowly, he pressed at Misa's entrance. Misa gasped instinctively. Ryuzaki's heart was pounding even worse than before. When he finally got the head of his member in, he pushed gradually into Misa. Misa moaned loudly, gripping the sheets of the bed. "Aah...Ryuzaki..!" Misa inhaled, wrapping her arms around him. Ryuzaki heaved his breath. '_It's so hot and tight..!'_ he thought.Gripping onto Misa's hips, Ryuzaki began to push in and out slowly. Misa released another loud pleasured moan. The size of Ryuzaki's member made it all the more enjoyable. Ryuzaki began to pick up his speed. "Aanh...ah.." Misa gripped onto his back. "Nnh..! Ryuzaki...! That hurts...slow down..."

Ryuzaki slowed his movement into her. "Sorry Misa-san..." He purred, nuzzling Misa's neck softly.

Misa loosened her grip on Ryuzaki's back. She moaned and tightened around Ryuzaki's member.

"Misa-san...does this...feel good...for you..?" Ryuzaki groaned, between heaves of breath and thrusts.

"Ah...yes..." Misa gripped tighter to Ryuzaki, moaning as he began thrusting deeper and faster. All the passion Ryuzaki had was being surged into his hips, thrusting quickly now into Misa. He gradually pushed deeper and deeper, making Misa overflow with excitement and pleasure. Eight inches in... Ryuzaki was then confronted with a dilemna, and he had to think fast. He was going to come soon. Was he supposed to pull himself out of Misa? If he did, he'd leave stains on her bedsheets and Misa would fear that Raito would find out and never love her again. Was he supposed to keep going? If he did, it would mean that his sperm would probably fertilize an egg, and they'd have to deal with pregnancy. Which would lead to the same basic result as the former. Also if he did come inside of Misa, the surge would probably be uncomfortable for her...

Misa arched her back and gasped. _... Too late. _Ryuzaki had released inside of Misa before he could make a decision. He pulled out of Misa quickly, making Misa cringe.

"Misa-san...I.." Ryuzaki said, immediately feeling guilty. Misa sat up, looking at him strangely. When she got what was guilting him, she sighed.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. _She was prepared for this? Though, it was probably meant for Raito...but then again, she couldn't have sex with Raito while I was watching. So was it for me? Well, I suppose it would depend on when she started being on the pill..._

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki shook his head lightly. "Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

Misa smiled. "Yeah...you think alot, huh..."

"I suppose."

Misa brought her lips to Ryuzaki's, kissing him softly, but at the same time passionately. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Hnn?"

"You know, in literal sense, this is a dream come true."Misa giggled.

Ryuzaki smiled softly at Misa, and kissed her once more. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep better tonight, Misa-san?"

Misa nodded happily. "But...only if Ryuzaki sleeps here with me." She said, cuddling up against Ryuzaki's bare chest. Ryuzaki nodded, wrapping his arms around Misa and holding her close. Misa closed her eyes, the sound of Ryuzaki's heart lulling her to sleep slowly. She was definetly going to get a good night's sleep tonight.

**.CHAPTER END.**

**lol. Sorry about the ewwieness. xD Ryuzaki probably shouldn't have been kissing Misa right after eating her out. Oh well. Misa kissed first so it's her faaaaauuuult. :D Hope you liked this one, even though it was extremely perverted. I tried to decrease the pervyness with different words, but I dunno how well THAT worked. .w. R&R pl0x**


	4. Darkness and Light

**Okay! I know it took me a while, but I'm finally back with Chapter Four of **_**Out of Hand! **_** Hope you weren't waiting too long. ;;**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter Four:

_**Darkness and Light**_

_How can you do this to me..._

_How can you allow me to know that we'll never be..._

_That I am not your greatest joy.._

_Yet you are mine..._

_How could you?_

Ryuzaki squirmed in his sleep, gripping the sheets and groaning. Nearly rolling out of the bed, he gasped and latched onto the side of the mattress pulling himself up again. Ryuzaki looked around absently to check if anyone was around. Sleepily shrugging it off, he settled back into the rose print sheets of the bed. Blonde locks of hair tickled Ryuzaki's neck, and he lurched backward in surprise.

He now remembered that he was in Misa's bed, sleeping right next to her. His heart raced as he looked downwards at himself, his bare skin; he was entirely naked.

Ryuzaki gripped onto his head with his left hand. _That's right...I had sex last night with Misa. _His face slowly turning rose red, Ryuzaki searched the bed for his shirt. He found it lying on the dresser next to Misa. He grabbed the cloth pulling the shirt to himself, but froze when he heard a thump on the ground. He leaned past Misa's side of the bed to look down at the ground. A pink notebook with hearts on it lie on the carpet, it's pages flipped open. Ryuzaki stared curiously at it. _When she's alone I always see her writing in that. ...A diary? _Carefully trying not to press his weight noticably on Misa's side, he reached over past Misa's waist and grabbed the pink notebook with his fingertips. Flipping through it quickly, he scanned through the words of all the pages. _The last few entries she begins to write more and more about me... _Ryuzaki dropped the diary when the sleeping girl's arms latched around the back of his neck. Misa opened her eyes to him and smiled softly.

"Good morning..." She whispered nuzzling his neck. As he slowly came back to realization, Ryuzaki's stomach clenched. He slept with Misa. Raito's girlfriend. Even if neither if them were Kira, if Raito found out somehow, he was in big trouble. Not because Raito would get mad - he didn't seem to care about Misa's relationship with him - but because if Misa found out that Raito had found out, she'd immediately feel guilty, and, knowing Misa's train of thought, try to get rid of Ryuzaki, the one who caused her the trouble and as she would call it, took her Raito away from her. It wasn't like Misa could kill L, but still the thought of Misa wanting to personally kill Ryuzaki made his stomach twist in uncomfortable ways. And at this point, Raito would most definatly find out. They had sex in a room that was filled with cameras. Someone was bound to see it. Anyone in the Task force would rat Ryuzaki out about these things - them and their decency - especially Matsuda. He would definitely tell Raito.

Misa pressed her lips softly on his, pulling him slightly closer. Again, Ryuzaki purred softly from the kiss. It was instinctive even though he should have been used to kissing her now. He always seemed to enjoy it like a first kiss. It felt right, but Ryuzaki's mind told him this was bad.

"Did you have a dream this time, Misa-san?" Ryuzaki asked, pulling out of the kiss. Misa blinked.

"Yeah, I did...but I enjoyed it." Misa said, cuddling up against Ryuzaki's body. "It almost felt real." She sighed.

Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Misa and held her tightly for a moment, taking in the scent she had and her body's warmth. He then released her and sat up, putting on his shirt. Misa stared blankly at Ryuzaki as he also pulled on his pants. "Ryuzaki, you're not leaving, are you?" She asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I have to make sure no one saw us on camera, Misa-san." He said, climbing out of the bed. Misa's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh yeah...there's cameras in the room..." She said to herself outloud.

"I'll take care of it." Ryuzaki sighed as he opened the door and left Misa's room. Misa sat in her bed staring at her knees, fear slowly squeezing her stomach. _If Raito finds out about this, he'll hate me! _She thought, biting her lip. _No...Ryuzaki said he'll take care of it. I can trust Ryuzaki. _She told herself, exhaling to try to calm down.

Ryuzaki shuffled his feet across the cold floor tiles of the investigation floor, heading to where Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa were sitting. He swallowed hard. Was he actually feeling nervous?

"Everyone, I'd like to explain something to you..." Ryuzaki announced to them, knowing that they had seen just seen him in Misa's bed. The three stared at Ryuzaki in disbelief, making Ryuzaki shiver a bit. Though it was impossible to tell that he shivered from the exterior.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked, with potential anger lingering in his voice.

"...Hmm...I'm not really sure how to put this..." Ryuzaki murmured, his expression apathetic.

"Why don't you start with telling us what you were doing in Misa's bed?" Matsuda demanded, standing from his chair but trying to not get riled up.

"Oh, that's simple. Misa-san couldn't sleep last night, and asked me to come into her bedroom." Ryuzaki answered. "If you don't believe me you can ask her yourself."

"That's not all you did...You had sex with Misa!" Matsuda nearly shouted.

Ryuzaki stared blankly at Matsuda. "Is there something wrong with that? It's perfectly natural to have sex with a woman."

"It's not right! Misa is Raito's girlfriend, not yours!" Matsuda insisted.

"Raito-kun hasn't laid a finger on Misa-san." Ryuzaki replied calmly. "To tell the truth it seems like he neglects her. I doubt he would even mind if he ever found out..."

"Really? Then I'm gonna call him and tell him what you did!" Matsuda now shouted, pointing a finger at Ryuzaki.

"That would be a bad decision. You'll only end up hurting Misa-san. Do you want that?" Ryuzaki asked, his tone immediately guilting Matsuda.

"What do you mean it would hurt her?"

"Let me explain it in simple terms.." Ryuzaki began. "If you tell Raito that I slept with Misa-san, and Misa-san finds out in advance, she'd immediately hate herself for doing such a thing. If she goes to Raito to apologize, and Raito doesn't make a big deal out of it, imagine how Misa-san would feel."

Matsuda became silent. He looked to the ground, and agreed to not tell Raito. Just then, Ryuzaki's cellphone began to ring. He took it from the computer desk and flipped it open.

"Yes?" He said into the phone. His eyes widened and shifted to the floor. "I see. I'll be there shortly." He closed his cellphone and placed it into his pocket.

"What was that?" Aizawa asked with little interest as to why Ryuzaki looked depressed. Ryuzaki looked up at the three.

"Raito-kun is all better." He answered, forcing a smile. "I'm going to pick him up now..." Ryuzaki slipped on a pair of shoes and walked into the elevator.

_Diary Entry_

_-squee!- I heard that my Raito is finally coming back! I'm so happy! That's all for now, I'm going to go greet him! _

"Raito! I missed you so much!" Misa exclaimed as she threw her arms around the brunette she called her boyfriend.

"Misa, don't cling to me like that." Raito sighed, prying Misa off of his torso. Misa ignored the small rejection; mainly because she noticed that Ryuzaki wasn't connected to Raito at the moment. In fact, he wasn't anywhere around.

"Raito, how come Ryuzaki isn't handcuffed to you anymore?" Misa asked.

"Well, Ryuzaki decided that it wasn't right to 'allow his presence to disturb Misa-san's dating', so whenever we go on a date from now on, I guess I'll be going in alone." Raito explained, not sounding happy at all.

"How sweet of him!" Misa cheered. "Now we can really go on dates!"

"Misa, I'd rather just stay here..." Raito groaned.

"Oh okay! I understand if you're shy on dates!" Misa smiled. Grabbing Raito's arm she happily led Raito to her floor.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.**_

There it was...the darkness, always welcoming Ryuzaki into it's nothingness when he was alone. No matter what happened, Ryuzaki could count on darkness to be there to hide him. Sometimes Ryuzaki wished that the darkness was a person, a friend, someone he could be comforted by. He really needed that right now. Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes as he turned on several monitors placed next to one another on the walls, letting the light clash with the darkness. As he watched, the barely existant clash seemed familiar. He was the darkness. Raito was the light. As the light came upon him, specifically in Misa's presence, the dark knew it could never win, so it would just slip away into a corner whenever light was around. Avoiding the light, because the darkness never wins. Darkness runs from the light, because the light has an advantage. Darkness hides in its corner. Misa likes light more than she does darkness.

_How could you..._

"Raito," Misa hummed, "I'm so happy that we have some alone time now."

Of course, they were not really alone. Ryuzaki who watched through the monitors knew this. He could feel negative emotion seeping into his skin. Bad emotions, they mix into hate towards the person who causes them. But Ryuzaki refused to hate Raito just because of his illogical feelings.

"Yeah, well.." Raito sighed, extremely uncomfortable with the blonde sitting on his lap, her arms draped around his shoulders.

"Raito!" Misa squeaked, "We should kiss again!"

A displeased look came upon Raito's face. "We..should?" Raito repeated questioningly.

"Yay!!" Misa cheered, taking his echo as an answer instead of a question. She pressed her lips to Raito's quickly but gently, placing her small hands on Raito's back. Raito flinched from the kiss, but decided to kiss back so she wouln't complain.

Ryuzaki's stomach lurched in the most unpleasant way he had ever felt when he watched this. Bad. Misa's actions were affecting him significantly now. That was really bad. Bad L...you're not supposed to become obssessed. Especially not with a suspect. What's wrong with you?

"Misa, slow down. Tongue is a bit much." Raito said, pulling away from Misa.

"Whaa? Come on, Raito! We're lovers! We're supposed to use those!" Misa pouted.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "You're not usually this pushy. What's the matter? Just because Ryuzaki's not here you want to go all the way?"

Misa bit her lip. "That..." her sentence quickly trailed off as she got lost in thought. _The only actual reason I'm doing this is because I feel like I've done too much with Ryuzaki. I need to get more action from my boyfriend, not some strange boy that I barely know! _She looked up at Raito and smiled. "Would you be okay with that?"

Raito eyed Misa strangely. "Going all the way?" He asked to make sure.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you're a virgin, Raito." Misa giggled, tracing circles on Raito's shirt.

Raito tensed now, but Ryuzaki wondered if it was from being so nervous about what Misa wanted to do, or if Raito could feel Ryuzaki's intense glare as he watched.

Ryuzaki wanted to do something so badly. Anything. Anything to stop these two. But they didn't stop. Misa continued kissing Raito for a long time. Ryuzaki tensed when she deepened the kiss. This was mental torture. He hated that Misa was doing this to him. Misa was basically telling Ryuzaki that Raito was better than him, that she didn't love Ryuzaki at all, and the whole thing last night was just a fling.

_How could you... _

He wanted to just shut off the screens and hide in the darkness. Forever. But for the case, he continued to watch.

"Misa." Raito called in monotone as he pulled away. "I don't want to do this until I'm married."

"Come on, Raito!" Misa urged. "I already know that I want to marry you! I don't want to wait!"

Raito rolled his eyes. "Listen, Misa..." he nearly groaned. "Just tone it down a bit."

Misa stared up at Raito with a sad expression, then nodded. "I guess I'll wait."

Ryuzaki took this opportunity now. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and called the room as quickly as he could. As he expected, Raito was the one to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Raito said almost enthusiastically.

"Raito-kun, I'd like you to come back to investigate now." Ryuzaki said calmly. "However much you may love Misa, you shouldn't get too distracted."

"Of course, Ryuzaki." Raito smiled. "I'll be there in a second." He hung up the phone and turned towards the door.

Misa jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" She asked displeased.

"Misa, I have to go investigate now with Ryuzaki. I'll have a date with you tommorrow probably."

_Ryuzaki...what the hell is he doing that for? _Misa thought. _If he was being kind and wanted Raito and me to be alone, then why is he taking Raito away so soon? _"I'll come with you!" Misa decided, latching onto Raito's arm. Raito's mouth twitched. He was growing irritated with Misa very quickly, but tried to ignore it. He headed down to the investigation room quickly.

Ryuzaki eyed the two through the screens, and his stomach knotted up uncomfortably. He wanted Raito to get over to investigate, but he was _not _ready to face Misa again. Not like this.

Raito and Misa entered the investigation room, where Ryuzaki was nowhere to be found. "Hey...where's Ryuzaki?" Misa asked. Raito frowned outwardly.

"If Ryuzaki's gonna ask me to investigate, he should be here too."

Ryuzaki heard them through the monitors, but he just couldn't drive himself to go to where they were. He was far too busy gnawing on his thumb. At the top joint of it, gnawing at the skin... _I shouldn't get frustrated over this. Raito is not to be hated just because he has Misa. And Misa is not to be hated just because she is in love with Raito. _He continued chewing on his thumb. _But Misa should know that Raito doesn't love her. And she knows damn well that I love her. Why does she do this? Is she really so selfish? Damn it...why did I fall in love with such an idiot..with such a selfish little... _

_**Drip.**_

__Ryuzaki stared at his thumb. He had chewed until he drew blood from it, and now droplets of red liquid were slipping about his thumb. He frowned.

"Where do you think he is?" Misa asked, clinging to Raito's arm while looking around. Raito sighed, looking at the floor. He wondered what Ryuzaki was doing. Then from the top of the staircase, the messy haired insomniac emerged from his darkness, the darkness that he felt so comfortable with. Raito looked to the detective, studying his expression.

"Hey." Raito greeted simply, still studying Ryuzaki's eyes.

"Hey..." Ryuzaki said barely, as he walked all the way down the glass staircase to the two at the bottom.

"You don't seem too happy, Ryuzaki." Raito pointed out, noting Ryuzaki's rare expression of unhappiness that showed outwardly on his face. It was subtle, but nonetheless visible. "Who died?"

Ryuzaki stared at Raito for a moment. "Takato Yuuji, and Kaoru Nakashima, both of heart attacks." He replied.

"That's not what I meant, Ryuzaki." Raito said, staring at Ryuzaki curiously.

"It doesn't matter what you meant, thats what I'm focusing on." Ryuzaki said almost irritated. "The two died of heart attacks when they killed someone, while they weren't actually criminals. Yuuji crashed his van into a smaller car, killing the driver inside; a total accident. And Nakashima took off too fast on his motorcycle when the girl behind him wasn't ready, and she landed fatally against the asphault. Neither were done with murder intent, but both Yuuji and Nakashima were killed. Some justice, huh?"

"What the hell...what's Kira thinking?" Raito thought outloud angrily.

"Ugghh. Kira, Kira, Kira, it never stops with that damn Kira!" Misa groaned. Ryuzaki immediately flickered his eyes to the blonde, even though he didn't want to acknowledge her at the moment...but she was talking about Kira. Misa folded her arms and pouted. "He's being such a nuisance I wish he would just die."

"Let's hope that he does," Ryuzaki expressed aloud. "Anyway, Misa-san," Ryuzaki continued, looking away from Misa. "shouldn't you be heading back to your floor?"

"Ehh? Of course not. I want to stay with my Raito, even if it means doing something as boring as staring at a computer." Misa retorted, frowning.

Ryuzaki took in what Misa had just said and bit his thumb thoughtfully. "I see..."

Misa's eyes widened at the sight of Ryuzaki's thumb, which was still dripping in blood. "Ryuzaki..." Misa's voice hummed in concern for the detective as she stepped closer to him. She took Ryuzaki's bleeding hand into hers, moving it away from his mouth. "You really need to stop biting on your thumb like that."

"..." Ryuzaki was at a loss for words. Misa was touching him. Not in a sexual way anymore, but after that night, he was uncomfortable with every touch, every warm touch that she gave him. Something about being touched right now, especially by Misa made him shiver. Even though it was just a simple act of concern, she was still holding his hand, and that made Ryuzaki lose his mind. Of course, at this point, all his thoughts were fogged, and he was mainly focused on Misa. Such a nice girl, that could never be his..._such an idiot for not loving him..._no, why was he thinking like that?

"Ryuzaki, you're blushing." Raito stated, staring at Ryuzaki in astonishment. Ryuzaki winced inside. Damn it. Why was he blushing? Why now? Why infront of Misa _and _Raito? Why? Damn it all! Misa was staring too. She was still holding Ryuzaki's hand, but was looking up at the man with a surprised expression. The hand she held was soon pulled away from her. Ryuzaki felt his face absently, releasing a single dragged out 'hmm..' from his lips. Raito was still surprised that Ryuzaki's pale face could ever be that red. Misa however, had seen that many times before...especially from last night. Ryuzaki's blushing, shy face...

At the moment, Ryuzaki was waiting for his face color to return to normal, but he was so embarrassed now, that it felt like it was going to stay that way forever. He frowned outwardly. "I need to cool down." Ryuzaki said calmly, leaving the room. Both Misa and Raito were silent. Raito looked to Misa quickly.

"I should go check on him," Raito told her, moving towards the door that Ryuzaki had exited through. Misa stepped towards Raito.

"I'll go too--"

"I don't really think you should, Misa."

"..."

_**Splish... **_

After searching for 5 minutes or so, Raito found Ryuzaki in the bathroom, splashing his face with water. Raito sighed watching him.

"Emotions aren't something you can wash off." He said softly. Ryuzaki looked at the other man with an irritated look.

"Emotions? What are you babbling about all of a sudden?" Ryuzaki asked, wiping his face dry. Raito rolled his eyes.

"Blushing like that usually comes from emotions." Raito replied, stepping further into the bathroom. "So, I'm assuming you have emotions for a certain blonde-haired__female model. Am I right?"

"What if you aren't?" Ryuzaki asked back in monotone.

"I think I'm right." Raito assured Ryuzaki.

"What makes you say that?" Ryuzaki asked, turning off the faucet.

"Don't tell me that you haven't noticed yourself."

"..."

Raito sighed. "It's really easy to notice. You're usually the type of person that is unfazed by people around you. But when you're around Misa, you sort of change. You're suddenly willing to give out a little more energy than usual. You're suddenly a little animated."

"Animated." Ryuzaki repeated, frowning.

"I mean, like..you're a bit happier.." Raito corrected himself. "You seem to be able to tolerate Misa's stupidity."

"Misa-san isn't stupid." Ryuzaki said firmly, looking up from the sink.

"Hunh...when did you decide that? She thinks that I love her." Raito replied raising an eyebrow.

"Misa-san is the type of person who lies to herself, because she wants to be happy. That's all."

"...I suppose."

"The fact that you don't love her is really surprising to me. It sort of makes me think badly of you." Ryuzaki stated in monotone, nibbling his thumb.

Raito frowned. "Look...she's just not my type." He explained. He blinked thoughtfully, then turned to Ryuzaki. "You think you can take her, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki stared at Raito confused. "'Take her?' Take her where?"

"I mean from me." Raito replied. "I feel like a bad person, keeping her in a one-sided relationship. If you can get her to love you, I'd really appreciate it."

"..."

"Come on, you guys make a cute couple anyway."

"You decided that just now, didn't you, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well,"

"But I can't be with Misa-san when she loves you so much."

"Sure you can. You should know how to make her fall for you." Raito pressed.

"No, I mean...it's something else." Ryuzaki murmured.

"Huh?" Raito was unable to understand Ryuzaki.

"I might become obsessed," Ryuzaki replied, more clearly.

"..."

"I need to calm down. So please help me a bit, and don't let Misa-san be around me as much." Ryuzaki said, sliding up from the sink. "That shouldn't bother her at all.."

"Alright, I got it." Raito agreed. Ryuzaki smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna go throw up now.." Ryuzaki said, tottering to the toilet. Raito was at a loss for words, but decided to head out and lead Misa away.

_..._

_This is really bad. I'm so upset, but I shouldn't be. It's obvious why she loves Raito. It's clear that he is a kind person. So...so..._

_There's no reason for this simple question to keep repeating in my head. _

_..._

_..._

_How could you?_

Ryuzaki put himself through mental torture as he hung over the toilet.

_**.**_**CHAPTER END.**

**Waaah. Sorry if Ryuzaki or anyone turned out OOC in this chapter. oo; I don't think any of them did, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
